MPAA list to The Lord Of The Rings
'Sex & Nudity: ' In the film, there is a huge amount of rape. It is almost used in some kind of manner. It is might be uncomfortable for some of the viewers. A woman, who just kissed her best friend Aragon, walks away in the forest. She realizes that she is followed and begins to run to show it are SnakeTongue and his henchman. They begin touching her and lick her. She screams, as SnakeTongue is almost trying to take out her pants, Aragorn finishes the two off. A man and a woman begin to kiss and they begin laying down and kissing more passionately. Slight moaning is heard. Sex is implied. A man and a woman are shown laying in bed. A couple of men are seen bare chested and in their underwear. 'Violence & Gore: ' A young man and an older man are talking to each other at the beginning. They show to have an argument. The argument becomes more violent when the older man takes his sword to protect his 2-year-old cousin. The younger man takes his sword and they begin to have a fight. The young man graphically cuts the older man in the hand, although it isn't removed, it is shown to be bloody. The older man begins to beat the young man in the face, but he is killed when the the young man impales him to death with his sword. We see several flash views of dead bodies from men, but also Orcs and Uruk-Hai's. We see a flashback of a young man being disembowled. Although it is really briefly, you can see the man screaming and some blood and a cut wound is shown at his abdomen. The scene is dark, so you can't really see the torture, but you know what they are doing and it is pretty gory for some viewers. There is a dark epic battle scene: an army of soldiers attacking an army of Orcs. It is really violent, Orcs are shown to get beheaded, people are impaled by swords or spears, people are injured or dead. The scene is really violent and might not be suitable for young viewers. Aragorn, finds during the war on a city, a dead child. Aragorn is shown praying at the body and it is might be uncomfortable for some viewers. Frodo and Sam are shown throughout in the film covered in sweat or some trickles of blood. Gandalf discusses a matter emergency with the king of Gondor. He, however, refuses to listen to Gandalf's "madness." Gandalf calls him a traitor and pushes him in a water well. The king is shown screaming and people try to help him, but also fall in the water well. There is an epic battle with soldiers of Gondor and a full army of Orcs. People are beheaded and impaled to death. A group of Orcs attack the gate of Gondor on violent matter. A man is forced to get the One Ring on any means even he has to torture or kill. There is a small battle sequence: a man and an army of Orcs are fighting and some people or Orcs are killed. Not really graphic scene. A giant spider attacks Frodo and injures him graphically. Orcs are killed just before they want to torture Frodo. A giant spider is battling with Sam and fears a light and is stabbed several times with a spear, killing him. Not really graphically. There is a giant epic battle sequences between a full army of men and an army of Orcs and Uruk-Hai's. Thousands of people and Orcs are shown getting killed on violent matter. A creature is beaten, but not killed. A man tries to strangle Frodo. The same get's a stone against his head and a sword cut in his chest. A man bits another man. A man falls into a pool of lava together with the Ring. All the Orcs and Uruk Hai's fall into a well of the earth after the ring is destroyed. Dead mutalited Orcs are shown. An old man is hit by several bows. Lots of blood is shown and he falls to his death. 'Profanity: ' Several "damn's" and 1 F-word. 'Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking: ' People are shown drinking beer throughout the film. A man is offered a bottle of wine. 'Frightening/ Intense Scenes: ' All battle-sequences are quite graphic. The Orcs figures are quite scary. Several people are possessed by the ring and there behavior is quite frightening. The torture scene is intense. Rated PG-13 for violent battle-sequences and disturbing images, alcohol content and some language.